


It's a Familiar (but not too Familiar)

by AsimovSideburns



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, taakitz cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsimovSideburns/pseuds/AsimovSideburns





	It's a Familiar (but not too Familiar)

It was, all things considered, a fairly decent day to be moving. The sun was out, so he didn’t have to worry about it raining on their things, but a cool breeze kept the heat from being too oppressive. In fact, Kravitz thought, the only thing that could have made it better was if his boyfriend had been there to help him move in to their new place, but he’d been called away on some school emergency. He’d half worried that Taako was getting cold feet, until Ren called to let him know that an unauthorized student duel had gotten out of hand and demolished half of the bleachers in the gym. Nobody had been hurt, but there was paperwork to fill out and detentions to be assigned, and as much as he pretended otherwise, Taako did feel the need to be present to deal with the larger incidents; “putting the fear of Taako into the little shits” was his usual excuse.

Ren had said Taako’s things would be on the curb, though, and they were the only ones moving in today, so he wasn’t overly worried about it.

And there they were, along with a small guardian, lounging in the shade provided by the boxes. He should have known Taako wouldn’t leave his stuff unattended while he went to get the keys. He’d never mentioned having a familiar before, true, but then again, most wizards didn’t think too much about it. He hadn’t pegged Taako as a cat person… but, on further thought, he supposed his boyfriend had a fair bit in common with them. He’d have to pick up some cat food, later, though; he didn’t see any with Taako’s stuff, and he didn’t want his boyfriend to think he wasn’t willing to put in his fair share of the work.

#

“Hey, Krav, can you toss me the remote while you’re up?”

Kravitz paused his search for a popcorn bowl long enough to call back, “why don’t you just have Fuzzball get it?”

“Because your cat never listens to me!”

He chuckled. “Oh, so when he doesn’t listen, he’s my cat, is that how it is?”

“He’s your cat all the time, babe.”

“Oh, Taako, that’s so sweet,” he replied, hand going to his chest almost involuntarily at the intimacy of the declaration.

“What is?”

“Sharing your familiar with me.” Kravitz dropped down next to him on the couch, passing over the remote and keeping the popcorn away from the cat on his boyfriend’s lap.

“My what now.”

“Your familiar? Your… magically bonded… animal… companion?” There were times when he still had trouble reading Taako, but the confusion on his face was unmistakable.

“Yeah, ch'boy don’t got one of those.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“You accidentally adopted a stray cat.”

“To be fair, love, I think WE accidentally adopted a stray cat.”

“No, I’m pretty sure this one’s on you, babe”

“Well, I can make some calls in the morning, maybe Merle would be willing to–”

Taako’s grip tightened as he interrupted. “You’ll have to pry my cat from my cold, dead hands before you give him away.”

“Oh, so he’s your cat now?”

Taako glared.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll call the vet in the morning and we can make sure he gets all of his shots.”

Taako held the cat–their cat–out in front of him. “He’ll need a new name, though. Fuzzball is a decent nickname but I wouldn’t put it on a birth certificate. Let’s see, he’s small, noisy, and wandered into our lives uninvited and never bothered to leave again. I’ve got just the thing.” He smiled.

“I’ll call you Angus!”


End file.
